


Zurvive

by Stormhazard



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Dead Rising, Left 4 Dead (Video Games), Outlast (Video Games), The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormhazard/pseuds/Stormhazard
Summary: You're not only a journalist that only can cover this incident. Every decision you made will change the situation that will occur in the future. One of the things that makes you safe is only the desire to survive from this apocalypse...





	Zurvive

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [White Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/498037) by LoneWolfHBS. 



You are Miles Upshur, an infamous freelance journalist after managed to uncover the dark secret of Murkoff Corporation in Mount Massive Asylum who has used innocent asylum patients as a subject.  
Now, you are going to investigate the mystery behind the Arklay Incident with your partner, Ben Bertolucci. Of course, it's a hard task, because this incident concerns with Umbrella Corporation, one of the leading companies in the Federation of Pharmaceutical Companies. Different than uncovering Murkoff. You are also willing to investigate this secret because suddenly the Raccoon City Police Department mysteriously stopped this case.  
No matter what happens, you have accepted the risk.  
\---------------------------------------------------  
Raccoon City, Arklay County, Missouri  
September 23th, 2005  
23 : 47

"...Deputy Secretary of Health and Human Service, Morgan Copeland said that the investigation behind the Spencer Mansion Incident is under process and encouraged Raccoon City Police Department and Arklay County Sheriff's Department to join in this investigation. And if you're out late tonight, you may see some low-flying helicopters near Rhodesville and Raccoon City." After the radio announcer finished speaking, the radio signal becomes disrupted.

"Goddamnit. The radio signal is gone!" Ben tries to change the radio stations by pressing the skip forward and skip backward buttons.

"That's strange...the radio stations around here haven't closed before 11 P.M. There must be something wrong." I confused.

"Should we investigate it too?" Ben asks me if we need to investigate the radio station or not.

"If something is strange around here...it must be connected to Spencer Mansion Incident. So, yeah, we should investigate it too." I agree to investigate.

When we reach the city limits, we heard a police siren, and there's like two police cars behind us.

"Pull your car over! Now!"

"Shit..." I obeyed their orders while cursing. I pull over my Jeep Wrangler to the side of the road.

"What should we do now?" Ben starts to worry.

"Take your press pass badges, passport, and files. We should be fine." I said calmly.

Ben opens the dashboard and takes his press pass badges, passport, and files.  
Then I do the same thing as he does, but I also take my camcorder and some batteries. Then I put my camcorder and batteries in my jacket pocket. After that, we both get out of the car and walk backward while raising our hand.

"Turn around!" said the police officer.

We immediately turn around and show our faces to that polices.

"Hold on a second...are you, Ben Bertolucci?" Said one of the polices while aiming his gun at Ben.

"Yes, I am. How could you know me?"

"Chief Irons have been looking for you, and he wants to speak with you, directly," said them while putting back their Colt Python.

We lower our hands, and then Ben starts to speak. "Fine. I'll come with you. But. Can I bring my friend too?" Ben tries to compensate the police.

"Unfortunately we cannot, sir. Chief Irons only want to talk with you. And your friend will be taken to the Sheriff's station." he said with a heavy heart. "But don't worry. After he talks to you, you can pick up your friend again. We are only going to interrogate him." he said, giving an exception. But why should you interrogate me in another place?

But instead of talking about unnecessary things. I remain silent and just followed the words. I see Ben worried about me, so I speak immediately.

"Don't worry, Ben. They only interrogated me for a while." I try to calm him.

"Well then, take care of yourself, Miles." He finally calmed down and then entered the police car.

"Hey, McAffrey. Take him with you." One of his partners told him to take me.

"Come on sir, this way. You can seat in the back." He opens the back door. And I immediately enter the car.

As when he starts to drive the car, our car separated from Ben and head to Arklay Sheriff's station.

Inside the car, I'm not speaking for the entire time while looking at the view of Raccoon City through the window. The reason why I'm not talking to him is that I feel nervous since this is the first time I was sitting in the backseat. And I feel like "I'm a criminal." but suddenly, he starts talking.

"What brings you here, kid?"

I know I can't be a scumbag or an asshole at this moment, so I tell the truth to him.

"Me and my friend, Ben, is trying to investigate the incident behind Spencer Mansion in Arklay Mountains. We go to the Raccoon City, so we thought if we talk to the police officer that joined in this case or the remaining survivor of Umbrella scientists would help us to solve this case."

"Well...I'm going to tell you the truth behind all of this..."  
"You knew?"

"Of course, I knew. I am one of the officers were that joined in this case too. But before I tell it, can at least your know name, son?"

"Miles, Miles Upshur."

"Miles Upshur? Are you the journalist who uncovers the Murkoff Incident? That must be a hard job." he knows that I am the journalist who uncovers it.

"You can say that," I said honestly.

"It's an honor then. I'm Officer. Leon McAffrey. Nice to meet you. I'm a big fan of you. Especially about the Murkoff Incident article, you made." he introduces himself and praises my Murkoff Incident article.

"Thank you." I appreciate his praises.

"You're welcome. Okay, back to the topic. I shouldn't say this to any journalist or press, but I think it's the right time to let people know about all of this."

"Continue it, sir. Nobody's listening except me." I persuaded him.

"Well, first. I assign in this case with my partner Ray Machowski and several other officers around June. On the first day of the investigation. I saw the tragedy with my own eyes, that...one of the Umbrella scientists around the mansion is becoming an undead living, just like in the folklore or fiction."

"Undead living...so they become a zombie? How could that happen?" I tried to understand it.

"Well, one of the remaining scientists that survive in the incident said the Tyrant Project or something like that...made an accident that they accidentally spilled a virus, I think. Then the virus spread on the airborne." he explained why did this happen. "And unfortunately, one of those things were fleeing from the mansion and kill a civilian in a cabin near the river. The victim? He reanimated after getting bitten by those things."

"How could they flee from the mansion? I think that's impossible."

"I don't know about that too actually."

"Alright then, I understand."

"Is there anything you want to question about this incident?"

"Well...is it true that Chief Brian Irons try to stop this investigation? Why?"

"Hmm...the Umbrella bribed him, and we don't know the reason why they bribed him."

"I think I've got enough information from you. Thank you for your assistance, sir."

"You're welcome."

When I returned to pay attention to the foresight, I saw someone crossing the road with a limping step.

"OFFICER, WATCH OUT!" I tried to warn him, but it was too late. We hit the person and our car losing control. Then our car flipping several times on the street and fell into a kind of parking lot.  
\---------------------------------------------------  
I start to open my eyes slowly as I heard the scream of Officer. McAffrey. I can't do anything because my mind wasn't fully awake.

"Officer..."  
\---------------------------------------------------  
After ten minutes the scream passed, I started trying to gather my energy to get out of this police car. When I look forward, I see the right side window of the back door was cracked, making it easier to destroy. So, I use my right foot to kick the window until it was open. I crawled out of the police car with my ass.

Outside, when I try to stand up, I can feel the pain from my left leg and hand. How stupid am I, I should have recovered myself after my fingers were cut off by the crazy Trager at Mount Massive Asylum.

As I look the blood trail in the left side, I follow these trail and see the dead body of Officer. McAffrey. Beside of his corpse, I see a gun and box of .357 ammo. Must be a Smith & Wesson Model 29.

I immediately grab the gun and the ammo box. After that, I take out my camcorder and then start to record it. I look at the sign in the wall, and it reads Raccoon City University.

I open the door quietly while looking left and right. When I know this University is empty, I go straight in and close the door behind.

When I want to start recording again, the situation is very dark. So I turn on the Night Vision Mode and start to walk around the room to find more clues.

In a door where the lights are still on, I find scattered bags on the floor, I move out these bags and find terrifying things under this pile of bags: A blood pool and another blood trail to the door in front of me. Then, I see a paper lying on the blood pool. It is a note containing a warning.  
\---------------------------------------------------  
Everything changes, no, everyone changes. Everyone becomes one of those fucking things. Fuck, I don't know how do I say it. All of the students were dead, and then they transformed into one of those creatures.

If anyone reads this, you need to get the fucking hell out of here.  
\---------------------------------------------------  
I quickly concluded that all of the students were dead. Well, probably.

Then, I begin to walk to the door in front of me and open it slowly. At that moment, I hear a scream for help. It comes from the Journalism Class. I put down my camcorder and pull out my gun.

Then, when I open the door.

I see the girl is being attacked by a middle-aged person, most likely a lecturer in this university. But I can't kill him directly. He could be still alive, and he was only (maybe) sexually assaulting the girl. But of course, I can't allow that. So I run towards him and prevent him from doing it.

"Stop it, sir! You can't do that!"

When I pulled his body, he turned to me and started attacking me. And guess what? He has turned into a zombie.

He tries to bite my neck. But with all my might I try to hold it back by holding his head, and of course, I also try not to let he bite my fingers too. As I push him to the ground, I quickly pull out my gun and shots him right in his fucking head. The bullet went straight to his brain and blown his head off.

After I killed him, I try to approach her slowly so she wouldn't panic.

When I look at her, she has short brown hair, wears a small red top, denim vest, denim shorts, and pink Converse sneakers. I also try to find the bite mark. Maybe she could be bitten before, but luckily there is no mark of it. Then, I can hear the sound of her crying. She is traumatized after what happened. Because I feel sorry for her, I try to comfort her.

When I try to approach her, she looks at me and slowly crawls backward with fear. But she stopped as soon when her back is lean on the wall.

Then, she starts to look at me. I can see the tears in her face. She is helpless, and the only thing I can do is convince her.

"Calm down. Everything is okay. You don't need to be scared."

"Is he...is he dead?" She still hesitated.

"I think so. I shot right at the head, must be enough to kill him." Then I ask a question at her. "Do you get bitten?" Even though there is no bite mark all over her body.

"No. No, I am not." She is telling the truth.

"Thank god you are fine." I relieved. Then, I start to look around. "What happens here?"

She didn't respond to me. Maybe she is doesn't want to talk about it, just talking carefully with her won't work. So I dragged the corpse of that zombie to the outside of the class, and then barricade the door with tables and chairs. I close the curtains to make sure if there are zombies outside, they will not notice if we are in here. After that, I grab the candle and match from the cabinet locker. I put the candle in the ashtray and light it up.

The reason why am I doing this is that maybe she would still imagine that corpse and feel unsafe because those things were still outside.

"How about now? Do you feel safer now?"

"Y-yes...I am."

As I begin to sit down next to her, there was a thunder that caused the rain to fall. Then, she starts to speak.

"A-around two hours ago, one of the sewer workers on this campus suddenly entered with strange behavior. When he fell to the ground, we thought he was dead. But, when my friend tries to revive him, she was bitten by him. We could only be watching in horror. And I didn't expect their numbers to increase as more and more of my friends were infected."

"Have you been hiding in here for the last two hours?"

"Yes...when everybody begins to run, I enter this class and lock myself in."

"How could that zombie notices you?"

"Uh. When I try to look out to see if the situation is safe, I hear some growling sound behind me. And I was attacked from behind." She tried to recount the incident again with a shocked voice.

"I-I'm sorry if I want you to recount that incident."

"N-no, it's okay. I feel safe because someone understands the situation I just experienced..."

A silence occurred between us. To keep the conversation alive. I start to ask again.  
"We've never met. What is your name? And how old are you?" I said nervously.

She stares at me with her cute eyes and answers my question.

"Misty. I'm twenty years old. You?"

"Miles. Twenty four years old." I replied to her question, and smile at her.

Then she says something. "I know this is off the topic, but I only want to say: T-thank you for saving my life, Miles."

"No need to say that. I always happy to help people." I begin to look around again. "Look, it's not safe around here. We should find help before things get worse."

"That sounds like a good idea. But, after all the things I experienced today. I want to take a rest."

I understand the point. "Well then, next morning we'll find help, okay?" she nods after that.

When I raise my head, looking at the ceiling. She put her head on my shoulder and start to sleep. As she covered her body to resist the cold, I take off my jacket and put it over our head.


End file.
